


Welter Lurk

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Jane had to hide her injury, but when he dropped her off at home he could at least help her take off the heavy bulletproof vest. The problem came - not counting falling in love with her immediately - when she looked over her shoulder. The short, grateful look told him she was hurt enough to have needed the help, and sorry to the point she would never have asked for it.





	

She took a bullet in near silence, barely stumbling and only giving the tiniest groan to admit it hurt. Kurt had been there, and seen her drive herself away to meet her maker - either putting a face to Shepherd or to die. 

Jane had to hide her injury, but when he dropped her off at home he could at least help her take off the heavy bulletproof vest. The problem came - not counting falling in love with her immediately - when she looked over her shoulder. The short, grateful look told him she was hurt enough to have needed the help, and sorry to the point she would never have asked for it. 

So Weller lifted the weight of the vest with the back of the collar, ripping the velcro away from her good side first. He lifted it over her head and it was tossed to the side. It shouldn't have been erotic, except the shell of body armor slipping away made her instantly smaller. She could fit between his arms, hidden completely. He could stand between her and the world, and no one would know what they had done in this room.

She gave some kind of signal, a sigh or shiver. He had to believe it of himself later, because he had no recall of any words inviting him to touch her. Kurt flicked open her jeans and bent her over the one chair in her barely livable living room. His hand sketched the edge of clothing, but he slipped under all that and curled two fingers into her. He'd been risking going in dry, but she wanted. She twisted with want, yowling out the kind of scream the security detail would know wasn't a cry for them to come in.

Kurt would shoot them himself for interfering. He pumped his hand and Jane tensed to chase his fingers deeper. Her elbows pointed out sharply. She muffled her voice for a second, but he steadied her by the hip and pumped a choppy series of clenches from her. 

"Don't stop," she mumbled. Her skinny back sharpened into two wings of shoulders trying to pierce his own vest and make his heart bleed.

He wasn't ready to love her that much. Kurt ripped at the side of his vest and tossed it somewhere. He ground his hips on her ass until Jane strained to meet him, up on her toes.

"If this part of it wasn't real for you, you'd better tell me not to fuck you, " Kurt said gruffly. 

He was being relatively gentle, his grip inside her smoothed by arousal and the leeway he had given himself to bruise on her hip. Jane made another big noise, hungry and seeking when her hand bypassed his own buried between her legs. She pushed her clothes down as his belt flicked an accidental welt on her ass.

"I don't have a condom," he said, giving her one last escape.

"I don't care."

It was unwise. It honoured nothing of what he'd lost and was probably going to ruin him in some way. Kurt freed himself of just enough clothing and had to wrestle her jeans until she bent forward and offered herself with a breathy silence.

He wanted a roughness to put him in charge, but that was always going to be up to her to submit. The rocky first thrust became a slipping coax as his mouth latched to her neck. Jane was only ever fighting to take him, her feet bouncing to it just out of rhythm.

He bit. The message was understood and she shook but quit the enervating dance that threw him off. Kurt pumped his body harder than any workout, harder than his most instinctual move in a raid. He pinned her to have her and Jane sucked air like he'd punctured her lung.

Kurt was little better. His body sluiced sweat getting trapped in his clothes. He was getting a deeper reach up into her with both arms around her forearms. If it hurt, Jane liked it enough not to notice. She fluctuated around his cock when he let the thrust sear them.

She was hot, and it was too much. It had to be heady, maybe fertile. He thought about a condom, thought about pulling out and decided for them it was the least of the chances they took now. Kurt had given her the lion's share of his love already. Let it fill her and swell, give it a face and life. Let it bind them and give her someone of her own. He would welcome a child with Jane's strength, a tiny survivor born of the war that pushed them together. The mess they were in could hardly get larger, and he could have a tenant for his hopeless, abandoned nursery.

She would break him infinite times. He would be content to break her these simpler ways. His weight centered her as she went to her toes again, reaching back to claw her orgasm away from his previous cowardice. 

This had happened through glances and grazes, hugs and their ugly reunion. It was a wound he was meant to have. Kurt caught her chin and ran his thumb across Jane's bared teeth. Her mouth softened on a whine and he offered her the fingers that had been inside her. Jane sucked them eagerly and pulled his wrist down her body to circle on her clit.

They were killing each other. His face turned into the black waves of her hair, taking the oblivion of her body as she braced and demanded he give her everything. Kurt waited until the drag and suck of her pleasure was beyond disrupting, a tidal force he could inspire but never control. He felt words - her name or other sacred failings - saying them without thought to speak. 

He came inside her, blind and deaf to her faults and ruined for anything but Jane.


End file.
